Even in death
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Satoshi has died after an explosion caused by team rocket. However Kasumi refuses to accept this and believes that he is alive in her heart. One shot AAML Pokeshipping SatoKasu


Even in death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just writing an idea that has been stuck in my head.

Kasumi's hand rested delicately on Satoshi's resting corpse. She felt his cold pale skin remain frozen with no life or sign of movement. "He's not really dead." Misty whispered to herself. "He's just sleeping, he'll wake up." The red head became desperate and was almost praying to keep him alive. "Please Satoshi, come back to life. I can't really go on without you! Think about your dreams! Think of Pikachu, where will he go?" She heard the monitor making a loud never ending sound as the green line remained still and long. She felt a fresh hot tear about to pour from her eye. Other tears followed the sorrow droplet and streamed down her cheek.

"He's dead!" Takeshi said in a dull and sad voice to Kasumi. "He won't be coming back, the doctors have done all they can."  
"He's still alive!" Kasumi gasped holding onto the raven haired boy's hand tightly. "He's come back from the dead before!" Kasumi remembered the time where he sacrificed his life to save the pokemon when Mewtwo and Mew caused a huge conflict. His pure heart will save him, just like it did last time. "He'll come back to life." Kasumi whispered to herself in determination. "Then I'll be ok."  
"Of course he has a pure heart." Takeshi stated, "Unfortunately it's not enough to save him."

Kasumi refused to believe Takeshi for even a second. Satoshi was in her heart, he was alive in her heart and he will live and stay there forever. She was not prepared to let a stupid unfortunate tragic explosion by Team Rocket's bombs allow her and her love to be separated. She saw Satoshi's shadow right behind her with his palm resting on her shoulder and himself ready to give his hand out. Satoshi hasn't died, he's just in an eternal sleep. "You're wrong Takeshi," Kasumi whispered with tears continually flowing like a slow waterfall down her cheek. "He's just asleep. He's in an eternal sleep!"

"Kasumi..." Takeshi stuttered as he wiped away a dry tear. "I know you loved Satoshi but he's gone. He's dead, I'm sorry, I'm just as upset as you are."  
"You don't understand!" Kasumi snapped, "He is here!" The red head placed her hand firmly to her chest she closed her eyes dreamily and she imagined the raven haired boy smiling at her, lighting up the darkness inside her. "He's in my heart. That is where he will stay too."

Takeshi stepped up and patted her shoulder. "He wouldn't want us crying over him." He told her.

"Please don't be sad for me." She was starting to hear her lover's voice speak to her. "I don't like seeing you unhappy." Satoshi's spirit was calling her, he wanted her to be happy. "Kasumi, I love you so please smile for me." By hearing Satoshi's beautiful words from his cute voice, she pulled a smile from her crying soul. She stared up to the full white moonlight from outside the window, the sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue, just like the jacket that Satoshi worn. She looked down and noticed that the moonlight was shining down the boy's beautiful peaceful state.

Revenge would be completely useless. The stupid bomb caused by Team rocket may have claimed his life, but she's got him back. She could feel his soul around her, touching her softly wanting her to be by his side. He sacrificed his life to save her and his friends, she would have done exactly the same thing if she had died. The girl was prepared to make a vow, she would never leave Satoshi's side and she'll always be with him for eternity. The soft voices in her head, showing her that Satoshi cared for her. Her mind and his ghost were forming a conversation.

"Kasumi..." The voice echoed inside her head.  
"Sato..." Kasumi became speechless and all the hospital surroundings went blank along with all the people in the hospital. As saw Satoshi standing there grinning at her, as she turned around, even the bed where his corpse laid had vanished. She was stuck in her own world and no one else was there apart from her and Satoshi. She couldn't help but return her smile. "Why did you have to die?" She asked.  
"That explosion was too much for my body to bare," Satoshi confessed. "I fought to live for you but I died."  
"I find it hard to believe that you're dead." Kasumi told him.  
"I don't care," Satoshi grinned. "My death isn't going to stop our love!"  
"Of course it doesn't!" Kasumi replied gently. "I just wish you were still alive, but I'm thinking of joining you too."  
"Same with me," he smirked. "Just make sure that Pikachu will be fine ok."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kasumi replied. The redhead smiled in joy yet her soul was still crying for him. She stepped towards Satoshi and he did the same, they both reached out for each other's hand. As their hands gracefully touched, they stood there smiling at each other. Looking at the boy's eyes, she witnessed her true happiness.

Her eyelids jumped and she found herself back to reality. The plain dull and boring hospital room with the body of Satoshi still in a peaceful state inside blank blankets, surrounded by distraught friends and family. Shigeru, Hikari, Haruka and Takeshi looked at her weirdly.  
"She's talking to herself," Brock said in amazement. "She thinks she's talking to Satoshi!"  
"She's gone nuts!" Shigeru stated coldly. "She should be thrown into rehab. She should accept the fact that he's dead."  
"I was talking to Satoshi!" Kasumi snapped at Shigeru pointing her finger at him. "I saw him! He touched me!"  
"She's just seeing things." Shigeru stated. "Satoshi's dead and all she can do is hallucinate!"  
"Shigeru!" Hikari cried out. "That was harsh!"  
"It's the truth!"

Haruka was far too upset to talk, she was also sitting there looking at Satoshi's body. Kasumi smiled at Shigeru. "You're wrong Shigeru," she muttered. "Satoshi never left me. He's always in my heart. Do I have to repeat myself?"  
"Yes we do!" Shigeru said crossing his arms. "Until you get it into you're head that he's dead. Them Team rocket bastards are gonna get locked up as they deserve to be! But it won't bring Satoshi back."  
"We should get justice for Satoshi," Haruka spoke, for the first time since Satoshi died. "Make sure them rascals go to prison. Honour his memory."  
Takeshi stood up and nodded at Haruka. "Good idea Haruka," he said with a small smile. "I think we should all leave Kasumi alone for a while and we should help Hanako with the funeral arrangements tomorrow morning." Shigeru, Hikari and Haruka followed Takeshi in a rather sluggish manner. "Goodnight everyone,"

As soon as the redhead was left on her own, Kasumi collapsed onto Satoshi feeling his pale skin and planting kisses on his cheek. "They don't know you can't leave me," she said to him in a desperate and tearful tone. "I will stay forever here with you, my love." Kasumi found absolutely no reason to believe that he was gone. He was only resting and she wanted to rest with him. She felt emotionally weak as an urge for suicide increased in fact, it turned into a desire. She could have moved on, but she couldn't imagine herself without Satoshi.

The red head carried Satoshi delicately with her hands. She noticed he was lighter than usual due to losing his soul. She had decided, it was time to join her lover. She didn't want to live in bereavement for the rest of her life and she knew in her heart that she could never get over Satoshi. They shared a special bond, a bond that was too strong for anybody to separate. Death was weak, dull and depressing. The beautiful redhead felt the cold breeze on her skin and felt like Satoshi was touching her. She held onto Satoshi and sat on the window edge. She felt as if she was about to fall, but that didn't matter because Satoshi was resting on her lap. Kasumi smiled as she kissed Satoshi's cool lips as she had his body tightly around her warm body. "I love you Satoshi," Kasumi whispered in his pale ear. "Even in death our love goes on and I can't love you anymore than I do."

Kasumi held tightly onto Satoshi's waist and smiled. She gently pushed herself out of the window, as she gracefully flew down the ground with Satoshi. The speed of their fall went quicker and quicker as they went past the fist window below the one she fell on. She felt relieved of the speed as it meant that she would be able to join Satoshi. The drop felt like she was on a fairground attraction ride. The best and most happiest thing of all, was that she would be able to die next to Satoshi. Kasumi felt the shattering hit from the hard cold ground floor. Satoshi rolled away as her eyelids became heavy as they dropped feeling the agony from her body as her skeleton broke as a red blood stream was released from her body. For the last few movements of her life, she rolled over jerkily as she screamed in agony. As she rolled besides Satoshi, she clenched his soulless body closer to her. She smiled as she looked upon the moonlight. "People die, but real love is forever." That was her final whisper before she finally felt herself fall into an eternal rest. Finally, she could join Satoshi.


End file.
